Le Prince des Ténèbres
by Atypik
Summary: Il est né pour ça, il a été formé et entraîné durant toute sa jeunesse dans ce but précis. Il ne vit que pour faire cesser le règne noir de Voldemort. Et il serait même prêt à aider l'Ordre du Phoenix pour arriver à ses fins. Attention: Slash
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bien qu'auteur, si je puis dire, de nombreuses fictions ainsi que membre sur ce site depuis bien longtemps, je n'avais jamais posté ici. Or, il est temps de bousculer les habitudes ! Je vous laisse donc découvrir sans attendre le monde dans lequel j'ai voulu plonger ces personnages magnifiques et pleins de ressources que J.K Rowling a crée. Ne vous les laissez surtout pas surprendre par les apparences. En espérant avoir un bon retour pour cette histoire qui me tient à cœur._

_Ps : Je pense faire une à deux publications par mois maximum, j'espère cependant que vous me suivrez._

_A toi, mon Prince._

* * *

Il s'étira, les bras bien au-dessus de sa tête tout en réprimant le début d'un baillement, signe de fatigue évident. Il devait pourtant être en forme pour la séance de ce soir, s'il laissait paraître la moindre faiblesse, son professeur en profiterait pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il secoua lentement la tête, bien sûr qu'il était prêt, il l'était toujours. Il rassembla ses affaires d'un geste rapide et précis puis les plaça tout aussi consciencieusement dans son sac de cours. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé traîner de compromettant et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas assuré en prenant soin de bien fermer sa porte. Il balaya la salle commune d'un regard et la vit, assise à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissée l'heure précédente, faisant encore et toujours la même activité, étudier. Il passa rapidement devant elle pour ne pas la déranger et se dirigea vers la porte de leurs appartements.

« A demain, lança-t-elle d'une voix légère alors que le tableau pivotait. »

Il se stoppa et esquissa un léger sourire

« Je ne rentre pas tard ce soir, lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, Rogue te ferait-il une faveur ?

- Va savoir ? On ne sait jamais avec lui.

- Tu ne ramènes personne, hein ? » Il sentait le ton suspicieux de sa voix.

Il se tourna dans sa direction, un air faussement innocent affiché sur son visage.

« Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était vraiment incroyable.

« Allez, conclut-elle, passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi, avec ces chers Potter et Weasley, d'ailleurs…

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne soient plus la lorsque tu rentreras, je sais, le coupa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je veux bien faire semblant de ne pas savoir que tu les fais venir mais faire semblant de ne pas les voir, c'est bien trop dur. » Il grimaça pendant qu'elle riait doucement.

« D'accord, maintenant vire ! »

Il lui accorda un dernier regard amusé et s'engouffra dans le passage pour ressortir dans le grand couloir du septième étage, vide à cette heure-ci. Il soupira, il devait descendre dans les cachots et pour cela, passer devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, ces abrutis affublés comme des sapins de Noël. De plus, ça n'était pas très équitable, lui devait descendre huit étages pour atteindre sa salle commune ils avaient toujours les avantages ces lionceaux de malheurs, tous des emmerdeurs ! Il devait cependant avouer que Granger exceptait sensiblement à la règle, il l'avait comme qui dirait découverte depuis qu'ils partageaient la fonction de Préfet en Chef. Elle était manifestement moins agaçante qu'elle n'y paraissait aux premiers abords, puis il était agréable de discuter avec elle, à l'instar de ses « camarades » de Serpentard, du moins…cette vérité ci, il n'était pas prêt de la lui dire ! Il se trouvait déjà plutôt sympathique à son égard et cela devrait amplement lui suffire.

Errant au beau milieu de ses pensées, il émit un bref grognement lorsqu'il aperçut les trois amis de sa colocataire passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame, eux par contre…il ne risquait pas de les tolérer. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas, faisant mine de ne pas les voir, il faisait vraiment un effort surhumain mais avec Granger, hélas, c'était du donnant-donnant, s'il leur retirait des points ce soir, elle en ferait de même pour lui lorsqu'il désirerait sortir ou s'accompagner de quelqu'un pour la nuit. Et il valait mieux pour sa personne que Serpentard ne perde pas de points, Rogue n'était vraiment pas tendre sur ce domaine et toute sa mauvaise humeur retombait inévitablement sur son apprenti, alors autant ne pas la provoquer de lui-même.

Elle avait quand même un sacré caractère cette Granger ! Elle lui tenait tête et même s'il avait failli la gifler bien des fois, sa magnanimité l'avait emporté. Puis il s'y était accoutumé lentement et pour être totalement honnête, il aimait bien sa ténacité.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et se souvint de cette nuit de Décembre où tout avait commencé. Pensant qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, il avait laissé sortir un de ses amants de la sienne, comme souvent il le faisait. Il passait rarement une nuit entière en compagnie d'hommes ou de femmes, une fois l'acte terminé, il s'ennuyait. Il les faisait donc discrètement sortir après leur avoir fait signer un pacte de confidentialité, il était totalement exclu que son orientation sexuelle soit rendue publique. Mais cette fois-ci, la discrétion qu'il désirait n'était pas de mise. Granger qui s'était endormie sur le canapé, un bouquin sur le nez se réveilla et fut témoin de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir. Le beau brun de Serdaigle avait pris peur et s'échappa au plus vite des appartements privés des Préfets en Chefs. Le Serpentard, lui, par contre était resté d'un calme étonnant, voire inquiétant. Il s'était dirigé vers elle, très, très lentement, comme pour lui faire mesurer l'importance de cette scène et de ce qu'il s'en suivrait. Il s'était voulu menaçant mais elle, le regardait tranquillement, guère impressionnée et il avait admis bien après que cela l'avait perturbé. Arrivé près d'elle, alors qu'il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, il se pencha doucement et la toisa d'un regard froid et mauvais.

« Si par malheur, par mégarde ou par inattention, tu dévoiles ça à qui que ce soit, je peux te jurer que c'en est fini de toi Granger, lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille. »

La jeune fille le dévisagea le temps de quelques secondes.

« Cesse de me sous-estimer Malefoy, avait-elle répliqué sur le même ton, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris ton petit jeu, je ne suis cependant pas aussi cruelle que toi pour le crier sur tous les toits. Sache que tu ne me fais pas peur, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour ainsi le faire reculer, j'ai seulement beaucoup trop d'intégrité et surtout de dignité. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'était dirigée vers sa chambre, le laissant là, interdit. Il avait tenté de la retenir pour lui demander des explications mais il devait absolument garder son sang froid, son orgueil fit tout le reste. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et bons nombres d'émotions en avait découlées. Il avait été dans une rage folle, une incertitude totale, une forme voisine d'admiration pour sa perspicacité et enfin, la curiosité l'avait emporté. C'est ainsi qu'après des semaines de silence, il s'était décidé à lui demander comment elle avait su. Ce fut long et fastidieux, mais il avait fini par respecter son indéniable intelligence et son tempérament de guerrière. Derrière la Miss-je-sais-tout se cachait une femme bien éduquée et surtout cultivée, elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la hauteur, c'était un fait, mais elle avait du potentiel. Dès lors leurs différents réglés, ils s'étaient acceptés. Cela présentait un véritable avantage car elle fermait les yeux lorsqu'il amenait ses conquêtes, hommes ou femmes, à la seule condition qu'elle ne les vît pas et il en faisait de même pour ses amis. C'était un accord tacite. Personne ne savait qu'ils s'entendaient, personne ne devait savoir, c'était entre eux, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient de communs alors que tout les séparait.

Sentant le froid lui mordre la peau de sa gorge pâle, il s'aperçut alors qu'il était déjà arrivé à destination. Il rejeta sa manche en arrière et regarda la montre située sur son poignet droit, vingt heures. Il n'était pas en retard, c'était tant mieux, son mentor en avait horreur. Il frappa trois coups sur le bois épais.

« Entrez, résonna une voix froide.

- Bonsoir professeur. »

Le professeur Rogue, ancien mangemort, espionnant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pour l'Ordre du Phénix, avait placé sur son bureau l'un de ses manuscrits les plus rares. Sous une couverture qui semblait être celle d'un journal, on pouvait voir écrit à l'encre noire _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, le seul, l'unique, là où se trouvaient ses plus belles créations. Le visage de Drago s'éclaira, son mentor le sentait prêt, il allait étudier la magie noire, enfin.

« Mais tu ne te rends donc pas compte ! On est en pleine guerre Hermione, et toi tu vis avec un mangemort qui n'hésitera pas à te tuer au combat lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à toi ! »

Le silence s'installa.

« Il était prêt à tuer Dumbledore ! avait-il enfin hurlé »

« Oui, mais il ne l'a pas fait » pensa Hermione, et cela changeait définitivement la donne. De plus, ils avaient appris que tout ceci avait été une manigance de Dumbledore lui-même. Se savant condamné, il avait monté ce stratagème dans la volonté de garder la couverture de Rogue intacte au regard de Voldemort. L'Ordre fut mis au courant peu après, Rogue avait restitué ses fonctions et Drago Malefoy réintégré Pourdlard.

Hermione regarda longuement son meilleur ami. Harry Potter n'était décidément plus le même depuis la mort de son protecteur, cette douloureuse perte les avait, certes, tous affectés, mais lui semblait l'être d'avantage, et eux en prenaient cher sous couvert de ce changement. Il semblait profondément altéré, il semblait ne plus croire en rien, sauf en la vengeance…hélas. Hermione échangea un discret regard avec Ginny, la petite amie du héros, qui leva les épaules, signifiant son impuissance. Quant à son petit ami à elle, il n'était pas fichu d'avoir une opinion objective et suivait Harry les yeux fermés, même dans ses plus grands délires.

« Ca suffit! s'énerva-t-elle alors en se dégageant des bras qui l'enlaçaient. Je n'ai pas choisi de vivre avec lui, il ne l'a pas choisi non plus mais c'est comme ça ! Et on fait avec sans se plaindre, nous au moins ! Et si cela ne vous convient pas, je n'y peux absolument rien !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends cette fouine? marmonna Ron, incrédule et visiblement vexé de s'être fait rejeter de la sorte.

- Je ne défends personne Ron, soupira-t-elle, j'essaye juste de vous faire comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi naïve et sans défense que vous pouvez bien le croire. Il ne m'arrivera absolument rien en sa compagnie. »

Hermione se voulait apaisante et rassurante mais comme elle s'y attendait, les deux garçons se renfrognèrent. Elle soupira de nouveau, s'ils savaient qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie de temps à autres, ils feraient un arrêt cardiaque dans la seconde ou le tueraient avant…à méditer. Harry se calma quelque peu et se rassit face au couple que formaient ses deux amis, Ginny tenta une approche et voulut se glisser dans ses bras mais le jeune homme ne remarqua rien et les ferma à la jeune fille, comme il lui fermait peu à peu son cœur. Elle n'afficha rien et se contenta de tourner la tête pour ne pas pleurer. Elle savait qu'Hermione avait compris, il faudrait qu'elles parlent dans un avenir proche. Il fallait surtout qu'elle parle à Harry. Hermione avait, comme à son habitude, remarqué le détachement de Harry. Elle se sentait profondément attristée pour Ginny qui se contentait de souffrir en silence et d'attendre que l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé veuille bien se confier à elle. Souvent le Gryffondor s'isolait, il allait s'asseoir au bord du lac et restait des heures et des heures, immobile, contemplant le néant, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa colère et sa peine. Ils avaient bien essayé de le faire réagir, ils l'avaient tanné pour des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, pour des matchs amicaux de Quiddich, pour des parties d'échec version sorcier…ils avaient tenté tous les divertissements possibles et imaginables mais rien, même pas la tendresse de Ginny ne l'avait détaché de sa détresse. Il fallait qu'il tue Voldemort au plus vite, sinon il se détruirait lentement mais sûrement. Mais pour cela, ils devaient trouver tous les horcruxes et pour l'instant, leurs recherches étaient au point mort.

« Eh bien ! s'exclama Malefoy de son habituelle voix, affreusement agaçante pour les autres hommes de cette pièce. Quelle ambiance chez les Griffons, ça donne envie ! Quelqu'un est mort dites-moi ? On débouche le jus de citrouille ? Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, ricana-t-il face aux regards assassins de ses ennemis, ça me ferait tellement plaisir ! »

Hermione paniqua légèrement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il rentrerait si tôt, ses séances avec Rogue étaient bien plus longues habituellement. Bien qu'elle n'en avait en rien connaissance, elle avait confiance en leur professeur qu'elle savait mentor de Drago, elle n'était donc pas plus méfiante que ça lorsqu'il y allait elle en profitait même pour passer de plus ou moins agréables soirées en compagnie de ses amis. Il l'avait pourtant prévenue…non pas qu'elle eût peur de lui, mais cela risquait de dégénérer et s'il savait se montrer courtois et agréable avec elle, il restait exécrable envers les autres et là, elle n'y pouvait vraiment rien.

« Très drôle Malefoy, tu rentres bien tôt, ta copine n'a pas voulu de toi dans son lit ? ironisa Harry. Pauvre Malefoy…il va falloir te faire une raison, tu n'es pas un tombeur. »

Drago se retourna lentement vers son rival, son visage était impassible et bien qu'il fût épuisé, il sût garder son calme sans difficultés. Il se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune homme comme il savait si bien le faire et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il sentit une pointe d'excitation le gagner lorsqu'il aspira le souffle chaud de l'homme face à lui.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'agresser dans mes locaux Potter, surtout lorsque ta présence ici n'est pas autorisée, déclara-t-il calmement. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'amuser avec ta rouquine, elle semble s'ennuyer à mourir. »

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Harry qui manqua de lui asséner un coup de poing. Drago attrapa la main de son agresseur dans la sienne et la serra fort entre sa paume et ses doigts. Il voulait faire mal à cet imbécile qui s'était cru capable de le surprendre. Mais plus il serrait, plus il sentait la chaleur de ce contact s'intensifier. Tout d'abord concentré sur leur main, il leva ensuite les yeux vers son ennemi qui lui aussi semblait quelque peu surpris.

« On dirait que j'ai touché le point sensible, murmura-t-il sarcastique, en profitant ainsi pour s'esquiver du regard de jeune homme, intéressant. »

Sur cette parole, il lâcha sa main et se détourna de lui sans un mot, ni un regard. La longue cape noire du Serpentard voltigea derrière lui alors qu'il disparaissait déjà dans sa chambre.

« Toujours aussi sympathique lui ! lança immédiatement Ginny, brisant le silence qu'elle ne voulait pas sentir s'installer. Bon les garçons on y va, je suis fatiguée. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Hermione mina un « Merci » du bout des lèvres à son amie de toujours, qu'elle reçut avec un clin d'œil. Harry, calmé, enlaça son amie et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, Ron, quant à lui, daigna même l'embrasser avant de se détacher d'elle. La jeune fille, se sentant coupable, le retint par le bras alors que les autres étaient déjà sortis.

« Tu veux rester ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant. »

Ron sourit et s'adoucit. D'un hochement de tête, il lui confirma sa réponse et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son Hermione, preuve qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle le prit ensuite par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient certaines nuits avant de la refermer derrière eux.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ! Voici un second chapitre qui va peut-être en dérouter certains au départ mais tout est lié, ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne faut pas se fier à tout ce que l'on lit ). _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ou pour les lecteurs/trices qui ont marqué ma petite histoire. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et je tiens à signaler que toute critique ou suggestion sont les bienvenues._

_

* * *

_

_Amsterdam, mai 2000. _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? s'étonna une voix féminine quelque peu éraillée. Depuis quand les beaux toxicos cachent leur camelote dans des fioles ?

-Lâche ça ! lui ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix grave en lui arrachant violemment l'objet des mains. »

« Et je te défends de me traiter de toxico ! » pensa-t-il. Quelle sotte ! Si elle savait qui il était…enfin, elle ne se souviendrait sûrement de rien le lendemain. Il faudrait qu'il pense à dissimuler ses ingrédients à l'avenir, si par malheur il tombait sur un sorcier un jour, il risquerait de se faire repérer.

Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques secondes encore, avant de se tourner vers son lit où la jeune fille l'attendait, une mine boudeuse affichée sur le visage. Il se ressaisit en la voyant ainsi, il avait envie d'elle.

« Hum…Melissa, c'est bien cela ? la jeune fille hocha la tête pour approuver. Je suis désolé, le manque a un effet étrange sur les gens, comme tu dois sûrement bien le savoir. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, mais sois un ange, veux-tu ? il s'était également assis sur le lit à côté de sa conquête brune, lui tenant le visage entre ses mains. Ne touche plus à ça. »

La dite Melissa n'eut guère le temps de répondre quoi que se soit que le jeune homme l'emprisonna de ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement pour la détendre au début puis intensifiant son baiser par la suite. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise, laissant apparaître sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine qui contrastait tellement avec la marque des ténèbres qu'il portait sur le bras, vestige d'une vie dont il voulait oublier l'essence. Vestige d'une vie qu'il voulait oublier.

« Oh, ça c'est flippant, souffla-t-elle.

-Un tatouage…répondit-il, évasif, tout en se frottant le bras.

-Cool. »

Il tourna la tête, rares sont les personnes qui avaient l'occasion de la voir, et bien que les moldus n'y comprenaient rien, il préférait la cacher. Voldemort l'avait marqué lors de sa sixième année à Pourdlard, l'année où il devait tuer Dumbledore…Il ne supportait plus cette marque, alors il la dissimulait grâce à un puissant sort de magie noire que lui avait appris Rogue en septième année, lorsqu'il était son apprenti, lorsque son maître était encore en vie…Cette marque le ramenait à tant de souvenirs, si lointains cependant. Mais le sceau de Voldemort était d'une puissance telle, qu'il fallait un sort encore plus puissant pour la cacher ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie et l'ancien mangemort en manquait cruellement ces temps-ci. Il passait ses journées à travailler, à peaufiner sa connaissance magique, à créer des sorts, les améliorer. Tout ceci l'épuisait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, comme toujours depuis deux ans.

« Adriaen… ? demanda Melissa, peu sûre d'elle.

-Oui ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

Il se réveilla, légèrement nauséeux. Il percevait la présence de Melissa près de lui, elle respirait calmement, elle dormait tranquillement, lui avait passé sa nuit à cauchemarder. Il avait encore passé sa nuit à faire ces mêmes cauchemars, comme toutes les fois où il osait s'endormir. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le soleil baignait la chambre entière, il en sentit les rayons chauds sur son visage. Il se dégagea de la fille, se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Des dizaines de moldus grouillaient en bas de sa rue, allant, venant, ignorant tout de la guerre et vivant tout simplement. Sur toutes les personnes marchant dans la rue, au moins cinq sur vingt avaient déjà touché à la drogue, avaient été drogué, l'étaient ou le seraient. Les moldus étaient comme ça, Amsterdam était comme ça. Le soleil surplombait déjà la ville, Drago se releva et ferma les volets.

Cela faisait un an qu'il vivait au milieu des moldus, sous le nom d'Adriaen Draak. Il était un mangemort en fuite et ils furent son seul refuge. Il avait eu bien du mal à s'intégrer à ce monde mais Amsterdam était bien plus que le lieu de débauche des moldus, il était également celui des sorciers. En fait, il était en premier lieu celui des sorciers. Ce statut particulier de la ville lui apportait une certaine sécurité, il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations sans problèmes majeurs, de toutes manières, les problèmes, il les éliminait.

Il avait rencontré au détour d'un bar une bande de moldus complètement accros qui l'avaient cru du même acabit. Dégoûté en premier lieu, il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il allait devoir vivre comme un paria s'il voulait rester en vie. Il les côtoyait de temps à autres, goûtait à leur narcotique, couchait avec l'un ou l'autre. On le prenait pour l'un des leurs même s'il tenait à garder une certaine distance pour préserver son secret et principalement son identité.

Il avait lentement ouvert la porte de sa modeste, ou plus exactement insalubre disons-le, salle bain. Il s'avança avec précaution et fit face au miroir. Il se toisa d'un regard mauvais tout en examinant son corps nu parsemé de blessures multiples, semblant pourtant légères grâce à aux capacités magique de leur porteur. Il passa une main sur son torse, remontant le long des lignes de ses muscles, s'attarda sur une marque au niveau de son cou et grimaça tout en pensant à un moyen d'améliorer ses sorts de dissimulation. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, méfiant, traquant la moindre trace visible de faiblesse. Il fronça les sourcils tout en évitant consciencieusement son regard, secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche.

Il sortait de la douche lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son studio claquer. Il haussa les épaules, une droguée doit avoir besoin de sa dose même au réveil…ou peut-être même que cela l'avait réveillée. Il ne savait pas vraiment, il avait beau côtoyer ces gens là depuis longtemps déjà, il avait du mal à comprendre. Au fond, ce n'était pas si important que ça.

Il s'habilla rapidement, retourna dans le salon et sortit le matériel dont il avait besoin pour s'atteler à ses recherches. Comme chaque jour, il passa de nombreuses heures à se renseigner, expérimenter, vérifier, tester à nouveau, approfondir ses observations, se hasarder à des essais avec sa baquette et ce, jusqu'à en avoir les yeux injectés de sang, jusqu'à en être complètement épuisé. Comme chaque jour, il faillit s'endormir bien des fois, prêt à crouler sous le harassement.

Son esprit commençait à vagabonder, signe indiquant qu'il était bien trop tard pour continuer ses expériences. En secouant légèrement la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il lisait la même phrase depuis au moins cinq minutes, et encore, il n'en était guère sûr : la notion de temps lui avait totalement échappé. Il détourna les yeux de son grimoire et le referma doucement en prenant bien soin de ne pas abimer la reliure de cuir, ces livres étaient l'héritage de son mentor, et il y tenait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'admettre. Il plaqua les mains sur son bureau fait de bois et se releva d'un bond qu'il aurait voulu énergique avant de constater avec dépit qu'il n'était plus en état. « Je suis pathétique » pensa-t-il avec une sorte de dégoût.

Il eut soudain la sensation d'étouffer et pressentait le besoin urgent de respirer, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais assuré vers la fenêtre pour aérer enfin et ouvrir les volets qui avaient voilé le soleil toute la journée.

Il faisait déjà nuit en réalité, il faisait toujours nuit lorsqu'il sentait la fatigue s'emparer de son corps et de son esprit. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait que très rarement vu le jour plus de dix minutes depuis un an. Laissant ce détail sans importance de côté, il regarda sa montre : vingt-deux heures passées. Il leva un sourcil suspicieux, il était décidément réglé comme une horloge suisse, il stoppait tous les soirs à la même heure. Ensuite, il prenait une douche, puis il parsemait son corps de sorts en tout genre, pour dissimuler ses cicatrices, se donner une apparence quelque peu différente voire se redonner une mine convenable, avoir l'air d'un cadavre n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Certes, ils étaient blafards mais pas totalement dénués de vie non plus.

Cette sorte de rituel qu'il avait instauré au fil des mois se répéta ce soir encore, et à son habitude, il sortit sur les coups de vingt-trois heures pour trainer dans les bars.

* * *

Mr. Barouch était un homme observateur lorsque l'on tient un bar, on se doit de l'être. Il connaissait chacun de ses habitués : les flics dépravés ou désespérés par tant de jeunes incontrôlables, les jeunes incontrôlables, les séducteurs dans l'âme, les âmes égarées et même ceux qui se veulent discrets. C'est justement à cette dernière catégorie de personne que Mr. Barouch se fiait le moins, souvent, il pouvait s'agir d'assassins, de sorciers en fuite venus se réfugier dans une zone neutre ou simplement de personnes discrètes mais cela tendait du domaine de la probabilité. Cela faisait un petit moment que ce blondinet au teint cireux ne le laissait pas indifférent, il était quasi certain de connaître son identité, même si ce dernier la protégeait sans faille, ou du moins, apparemment sans faille.

Ce soir encore, il se tenait assise au comptoir, seul, ou du moins, il venait seul mais repartait toujours accompagné, d'une femme ou d'un homme. Ce fait déconcertait quelque peu Mr Barouch, mais il n'était pas un homme qui jugeait. Il était un homme droit, fiable, fidèle qui ne tombait jamais aussi bas que certains individus qu'il pouvait voir se pavaner dans son joli bar. Il se faisait un devoir d'être quelqu'un sur lequel on pouvait compter et il allait le prouver ce soir encore.

Il examina rapidement sa salle, vérifiant que personne ne se préoccupait de lui, posa un regard soupçonneux sur le jeune homme, hocha la tête d'un air décidé et se retira le plus discrètement possible dans l'arrière boutique.

* * *

_12 square Grimmaurd, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais 2000_

« -Etes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez Joseph ?

- Je ne peux l'être à cent pour cent Remus, mais j'observe ce garçon depuis longtemps, vous devriez venir vérifier par vous-même.

- Comment se comporte-t-il ? demanda Remus Lupin avec intérêt alors qu'il se frottait le menton, assis confortablement face à la cheminée.

- Il ne fait que très peu parler de lui, il est…, Mr Barouch cherchait le mot le plus approprié, prudent je dirais. Très prudent même mais il ne manque jamais à l'appel tout les soirs que Merlin fasse ! Ce qui en soi imprudent, cela dit…, l'homme se tut, soudain pensif. »

« Ou très ingénieux pour un homme qui ne veut être vu » remarqua son interlocuteur, se remémorant ses années d'errance. Légèrement soucieux, il porta la main à son front et laissa reposer sa tête contre cet appui. Etait-il possible qu'il s'agissait bien là de Drago Malefoy ? Il n'en savait rien et envoyer des éclaireurs ce soir serait bien trop imprudent mais il pouvait organiser une réunion sur le champ.

« - Merci Joseph, déclara-t-il enfin, je vais de ce pas en informer l'ordre. Je vous tiens au courant de nos agissements dès que possible, en attendant, restez sur vos gardes et surveillez le garçon. J'aimerais un rapport complet de ce soir, dès demain matin.

- Ce sera fait, chef, répondit Mr Barouch avec un certain amusement. » Il allait tenir son rôle à la perfection et cela, Remus le savait très bien, Joseph était l'un de leur atout à Amsterdam.

La tête du néerlandais disparue soudain de la cheminée emportant avec elle les flammes vertes qu'engendrait la poudre de cheminette. Lupin, lui resta statique, dans ce qui semblait être un état contemplatif. En réalité, il tournait et retournait toutes les informations que lui avait transmis leur contact pour savoir comment le présenter à l'ordre. Drago Malefoy avait tout de même été publiquement déclaré comme mort…et l'inverse serait surprenant, comment avait-il pu échapper au mage noir ? Toutes ses questions sans réponse donnèrent mal au crâne au lycanthrope qui se passerait bien d'autres tourments. Il soupira en se levant.

« - Molly, fais descendre nos jeunes amis et préviens tous les membres de l'Ordre qu'une réunion doit se tenir de toute urgence ce soir, ordonna-t-il à la maîtresse de maison, en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Ce soir ? Si tard, mais pourquoi donc ? Une attaque ? » La panique s'insinua lentement en Mme Weasley, une bonne moitié de ses enfants avaient reçu des directives de l'Ordre les intimant de surveiller des groupuscules que l'on soupçonnait d'être des partisans du Lord, se pourrait-il que…

« - Non, non ! la rassura Lupin. J'ai reçu une information déroutante du Pays-Bas, et elle pourrait se révéler d'une importance capitale si elle s'avérait vraie. »

Molly Weasley regarda l'homme en face d'elle avec réprobation, c'était sa faute si ses enfants étaient en danger permanent, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout cela était nécessaire. Selon la sorcière, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient encore prêts.

« - Réveiller les enfants pour si peu, maugréa-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine, en balançant énergiquement le chiffon qu'elle tenait en main sur son épaule gauche.

- Ce ne sont plus des enfants, Molly et cela nous donnerait une longueur d'avance si ce que l'on suppose est véridique.

- Tss…à presque minuit, cet homme est fou, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à ses dernières paroles. »

Remus haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber et expliquer ce qu'il en était au moment approprié.

Comme convenu, Mme Weasley avait prévenu chaque personne concernée par une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. A une heure du matin, tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine, autour de la grande table. Le second leader de cette organisation, avait fait part de cette découverte à ses collègues et amis et attendait tranquillement qu'ils dévoilent leur opinion sur la question. Patient, il regarda leur visage, un à un.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, ne semblait guère réjoui par cette nouvelle. Cela dit, ces temps derniers, tout semblait plus accabler le jeune homme que le réjouir. Il avait vraiment changé, pensa Lupin, se sentant quelque peu coupable.

Hermione Granger, ou plutôt Weasley, affichait un air serein, il avait bien compris qu'elle serait heureuse pour ne pas dire ravie que Drago Malefoy soit revenu à la vie. On ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais elle lui portait une certaine affection depuis sa septième année à Poudlard, elle le défendait même face aux accusations qui le disaient être un mangemort.

Ronald Weasley, le mari de cette extraordinaire jeune sorcière, semblait renfrogné dès son arrivée dans la cuisine. L'avoir réveillé, ou dérangé dans on ne sait quelle autre activité, lui avait sensiblement déplu. Son état n'avait que très peu changé suite à l'annonce de Remus, il était passé de contrarié, à sombre.

La cadette des Weasley, elle, était clairement neutre, elle avait foi en Hermione ainsi qu'en son jugement, et si c'était vraiment lui, c'était tant mieux.

Molly avait manqué de s'étrangler de stupeur, Maugrey Fol Œil, lui ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement et Minerva Mcgonagall ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley paraissaient pensifs.

Lupin regretta que Kingsley, le jeune Londubat, ainsi que les frères Weasley n'aient pu les rejoindre, étant en mission pour l'Ordre à l'autre bout du pays, ou du monde pour certain d'entre eux. Ils auraient certainement été plus neutres que les personnes qui lui faisaient alors face.

« - Bien ! Merci pour l'info mais moi, je retourne me coucher !

- Hors de question Ron, et rassies-toi tout de suite ! le réprimanda Hermione, en devançant la mère du rouquin, qui sourit avec bienveillance aux paroles de sa belle-fille. Cette demoiselle savait tenir son fils !

- Il a raison ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu lui portais un intérêt qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, qu'on en est tous au même point, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton lasse, loin de là en fait. Il grimaça. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as pu lui trouver de convenable ! »

Ron approuva vivement d'un signe de tête pendant que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel.

« - Là n'est pas la question, trancha Minerva. Nous devons savoir si oui ou non, le fils Malefoy est vivant. Remus, envoyons un patrouille de surveillance à Amsterdam.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela pourrait nous être utile, intervint Harry. Qu'il soit mort ou pas, il est rayé de la liste et c'est tant mieux.

- Justement jeune homme, on peut se poser la question quant à sa vie, si ce garçon à su échapper à Voldemort, il pourrait nous révéler bien des choses. »

Harry bougonnait, si même Maugrey devenait curieux, c'était une cause perdue.

« - Comment peut-on savoir s'il a échappé à Voldemort, il pourrait très bien être mangemort tout simplement !

-Ron !

-Mais c'est vrai, Hermione. Cesse de nous faire croire en tes contes pour enfants et vois la réalité en face ! Tu sens peut-être de la bonté en cette fouine, mais seule toi y arrives !

- Je crains fort que vous ne vous fourvoyez Mr Weasley, désapprouva Mcgonagall, si Drago Malefoy a été déclaré mort, ce n'est pas par pur hasard, il a du trahir Voldemort, s'il s'en est réellement préoccupé un jour. Nous n'avons jamais clairement pu élucider la mort de Severus, or nous savons par ses dires comme par Hermione qu'ils entretenaient un lien étroit. Rogue voulait le remettre sur le droit chemin, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas réussi après tout ? Nous ne sommes certains de rien. Et je ne pense pas que le jeune Malefoy soit totalement dépourvu de sentiments.

- Tout ça est ridicule, s'exclama Harry. Nous sommes en guerre et ce depuis trois ans ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec un fils à papa probablement traître envers les deux camps !

- Allons ! Ne soyez pas si intransigeants. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Arthur qui n'avait dit mot jusqu'alors. Tu as raison Harry, nous sommes en guerre, et c'est justement pour ça que toutes informations, même la plus infime, permettant de faire pencher la balance de notre côté est primordiale. Je soutiens Minerva pour l'envoi d'une patrouille, nous sommes sur une piste. Et si ce jeune homme est mort, grand bien lui fasse, paix à son âme.

- Arthur, tu parles d'un Malefoy ! s'énerva Mme Weasley. Il ne faut pas tenter de le retrouver, il ne serait qu'ennuis ! »

Mr Weasley secoua la tête d'un air résigné. Pourquoi tant de préjugés ? Après tout, ce garçon avait désobéi aux ordres du Lord noir et n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. Ils avaient sous leurs yeux une preuve irréfutable et ce depuis trois ans.

« - Minerva, le dernier mot vous revient dans tous les cas, même si je pense que le détour en vaut bien la peine. Si Joseph m'a prévenu, cela signifie qu'il en est convaincu. J'ai une totale confiance en lui.

- Comme nous tous Remus, cela est une évidence, la remercia la directrice de Poudlard. Hermione, vous connaissez bien mieux le monde moldu que le meilleur de nos membres, seriez-vous en mesure de participer à cette mission pour filer ce prétendu Malefoy ?

-Evidemment professeur, répondit cette dernière dans un bref sourire.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'étrangla son mari.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans l'histoire, Ron !

- Alors je t'accompagne, et s'il est vivant, je lui fais bouffer sa baguette à ce sale Serpentard ! »

La jeune madame Weasley se retint de passer à nouveau un savon à son mari devant l'Ordre mais une chose en était sûre, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça !

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit sage Ron, tu ne t'y connais que très peu en ce qui concerne les moldus, mais moi je peux éventuellement t'accompagner Hermione !

-Je pensais plutôt à Harry comme équipier Arthur, mais merci de vous être proposé, s'amusa Mcgonagall. »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers sa directrice et sans dire un mot, tourna lentement la tête de gauche à droite, le regard rempli de haine pour cet ennemi d'autrefois.

« - Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Hermione et vous, partez demain soir à Amsterdam. La discussion est close, nous règlerons les détails demain. »

Le Survivant allait se révolter lorsqu'il vit que Ron ne semblait pas du tout rassuré à l'éventualité qu'il parte avec sa femme. Il se tut alors et se dit qu'il en toucherait deux mots à son ami plus tard et qu'il n'était de toutes manières pas en mesure de contrarier la femme qui était à la tête de l'ordre du Phoenix au vu de ses perpétuels manquements aux consignes de sécurité.

Ron, quant à lui, était plus que soucieux, laisser son Hermione avec l'ombre de Harry…il se demandait bien à quoi cette satanée chouette de Mcgonagall pouvait bien penser en décidant ça !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre avec du retard et j'en suis navrée mais pour ma défense, le mot « vacances » n'inclut pas forcément « ordi » et « internet » ! Cela dit, je suis toujours dans l'espérance que vous l'apprécierez et serai ravie d'avoir un quelconque écho. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

2h30 du matin, c'était l'heure à laquelle l'Ordre avait enfin mis un terme à leur réunion nocturne. Tous étaient soit repartis, soit retournés se coucher, tous sauf un.

En effet, le jeune Weasley broyait du noir depuis une bonne demi-heure dans la même cuisine ou il a été annoncé qu'Hermione partirait en mission pour l'Ordre avec Harry. « Pour retrouver la fouine en plus ! » pensa-t-il en bougonnant. Confiante de prime abord, sa femme l'avait laissé faire sa tête de mule et avait rejoint leur chambre, mais l'inquiétude la gagna lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne revenait toujours pas. Ron était du genre impulsif, il s'énervait aussi rapidement qu'il se calmait, puis ils prenaient le temps de discuter de leur désaccord et ainsi tout rentrait alors dans l'ordre. Mais il mettait bien moins de temps habituellement. Soucieuse, elle se décida à aller vers lui.

« - Ron ? Tu es là ? interrogea-t-elle à voix basse en descendant les escaliers.

- Dans la cuisine, mon ange. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, que faisait-il seul dans le noir ? Elle entra dans la pièce et pria Ron d'éclairer.

« - Et alors ? Je t'attendais moi » le provoqua-t-elle légèrement en montrant les boutons ouverts du haut de sa chemine de nuit. Son mari réprima un sourire en la regardant avec tendresse, elle avait toujours su l'apaiser ou faire s'évaporer ses soucis, mais cette fois-ci, la situation était trop alarmante pour qu'un décolleté – bien qu'appétissant – ne puisse réduire à néant son angoisse grandissante.

« - Ecoute, ne pense surtout pas que ton invitation ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il enfin l'air séducteur, mais je…je n'ai pas la tête à ça, excuse-moi.

- Tu es préoccupé, répondit Hermione avec douceur. Il était assis sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine. Elle se posa délicatement sur l'une de ses jambes.

- Harry n'est vraiment plus le même depuis trois ans…

-Je suis au courant, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire discret. J'ai même été la première à le constater alors que toi tu…

- Je le laissais faire, oui je sais Hermione, la coupa-t-il, mais c'était avant, avant que la guerre éclate, avant qu'il largue ma sœur pour devenir écœurant avec les femmes ! »

Hermione ferma lentement les yeux, son mari avait raison, Harry avait eu un comportement plus que déplorable depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Il se croyait tout permis, lui, le Survivant, bourreau des cœurs de ces dames. L'amitié sans faille des deux hommes de leur trio en avait sensiblement été affectée. Alors que Ron se montrait de plus en responsable face aux poids qui se posait sur ses épaules, en étant un membre de l'Ordre plus qu'efficace, un petit ami puis un mari aimant et compréhensif - à la grande surprise de tous- , Harry avait décidé de devenir l'exact inverse. Il était irresponsable et capricieux.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre confiance en lui, il reste Harry, notre Harry. Il n'est pas dans une période facile, laissons-lui encore un peu de temps, non ?

- J'ai toujours aimé la façon dont tu pardonnes sans cesse aux gens leurs erreurs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des miennes, mais là…Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il encore ? On lui a laissé des milliers de chances ! Il a brisé le cœur de Ginny, Hermione ! J'ai été patient, et c'est grâce à toi mais je n'en peux plus, McGo veut l'envoyer en mission avec toi et je me rends compte que j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour toi ! J'ai peur de lui !

Il semblait effondré, la jeune sorcière sentait combien ces sentiments torturaient Ron. Il était partagé entre son meilleur ami, et la sécurité de la femme de sa vie. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il parte dans des délires en ne disant qu'exagérations comme il le faisait plus jeune, mais c'était fini. Il était censé, censé et effrayé.

« - Tu as peur…. »

Le murmure d'Harry les pétrifia. Hermione se leva d'un bond, comme pour préciser qu'elle n'était pas de la partie, ce que son mari remarqua avec regret.

« - Tu as peur de moi ? Moi qui t'ai si souvent sauvé la vie, à toi comme à ta femme d'ailleurs… Comment oses-tu ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'ass…

- Ne mens pas Hermione ! la coupa-t-il. Comment peux-tu me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois alors que j'ai parfaitement entendu !

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, murmura Ron, se sentant coupable. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Arrêtez de vous défendre mutuellement toutes les trente secondes comme si la vie de l'autre en dépendait, éclata Harry. Je lui parle comme je veux, mais tu as raison sur un point, c'est toi qui penses que je ne suis pas assez fiable pour la protéger !

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dit Harry, et je me se…

- Ne recommence pas ! Vous m'écœurez avec vos sentiments dégoulinants ! Il sait se défendre seul, non ? Harry toisa Ron d'un regard mauvais. Moi qui pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami. »

Ron se tut. Il regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face comme un inconnu. Par la barbe de Merlin, qui était-ce ? Qui était cet individu ? Il souffla et se leva pour faire face à…son ami ?

« - Ecoute vieux… ,voyant qu'Harry allait exploser, le rouquin leva une main, non, écoute-moi. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Tu es sorti avec ma sœur, j'étais pas ravi mais j'en ai pas fait un scandale et tu peux remercier Hermione, crois-moi ! Tu as plaqué ma sœur pour devenir un séducteur à deux gallions… Non, tu me laisses finir ! s'énerva-t-il alors que le Survivant allait prendre parole. Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! Je passe sur ton attitude de débauché, les femmes, le sexe, l'alcool même ! J'ai gardé le secret, je n'ai rien dévoilé. Tu décides de partir seul à la chasse aux mangemorts alors qu'on se casse la tête pour trouver un moyen de te protéger - Et oui, tu as besoin de protection, abruti - j'ai encore fermé ma grande gueule, parce que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir totalement tort. Mais depuis, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et tu dérailles mon vieux ! Tu perds complètement la boule ! Tu deviens pire qu'avant ! Si ton but, c'est de te faire tuer, vas-y, n'hésite pas mais je ne te laisserai pas emporter Hermione avec toi ! »

Ron avait fini. Il avait enfin laissé échapper tout ce qu'il retenait depuis trois longues années. Il avait fini sa tirade en hurlant, et il réalisait peu à peu que la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Harry en cet instant n'était qu'une partie de celle qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui. Il avait bien plus de rancœur à son égard qu'il n'aurait bien voulu le croire. Il se sentit mal tout à coup, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Hermione pour savoir combien elle devait être bouleversée.

Il avait horreur de la savoir triste, il avait promis son bonheur et Harry ne pouvait gâcher ça. L'attention de Ron se porta sur ce dernier qui se contentait de baisser la tête, fixant ses pieds, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait se sortir d'une situation difficile. Puis il leva doucement le regard vers le rouquin et poussa un long et profond soupir.

« - Ok, lâcha-t-il. J'ai compris. Mais laisse-moi te prouver que je peux encore faire mon boulot correctement ! »

Le jeune Weasley hocha lentement la tête. « Pour Hermione »

« - Tu n'as rien à me prouver. Et c'est à Hermione de décider, pas à moi, si elle décrète qu'elle peut te faire confiance, je n'aurais rien à dire. »

Sa femme le remercia d'un regard, sachant parfaitement l'immense effort qu'il venait de faire. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour laisser une chance à Harry mais simplement parce qu'elle voulait lui laisser une chance. Elle était certes affectée que leur relation se dégrade ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait choisi celui qui saurait veiller sur elle quoi qu'il advienne.

« - Je vais me coucher, déclara enfin Ron, je t'attends ? »

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire.

« -J'arrive vite, le rassura-t-elle. Bon maintenant à nous deux, elle se retourna vers à Harry.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ! A part d'être à l'heure pour demain, quand Mcgonagall donnera les dernières directives.

-Harry ! C'est moi ! Je suis Hermione, ta meilleure amie, celle à qui tu dis tout, non ?

- Tu es Hermione Weasley maintenant, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas de son côté ! »

Hermione leva les yeux en l'air, agacée.

« - Mais en quoi ça changerait nos relations, Harry ? Si tu continues sur cette voie, je vais finir par croire que Ron a entièrement raison. Je suis là, j'ai confiance en toi, et c'est ce que je voulais te dire en restant, mais si tu considères que tu peux t'en passer, alors bonne nuit ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la cuisine mais Harry la retint par le bras.

« Non ! Excuse-moi…je ne voulais pas, Herm. Tu es la seule qui croit encore un tant soit peu en moi, je ne veux pas devenir un étranger à tes yeux. S'il te plaît. Je te promets de faire des efforts pour que cette mission soit un succès. »

La jeune sorcière accepta non sans une pointe d'hésitation, embrassa son ami et retrouva Ron allongé sur leur lit, torse nu. Elle se sentit soudain plus légère.

« Alors cette chemise de nuit ? Des problèmes pour la fermer, c'est ça ?

* * *

« Bien, nous y sommes ! finit Lupin. Nous avons tout revu, je pense que vous êtes prêts. »

Hermione affirma en se forçant de ne pas regarder son mari, qui devait probablement être en train de jurer intérieurement.

« Rappelez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une mission d'éclairage, ajouta Minerva, vous n'avez en aucun cas à interférer avec Mr Malefoy, si toutefois nous avions affaire à lui. Si vous ne pouvez l'identifier dans le bar, et seulement dans cette condition, vous avez l'autorisation de le suivre – avec une discrétion incomparable, il en va sans dire -. Une fois la mission de reconnaissance terminée, vous rentrez immédiatement. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Très clair, professeur. »

La jeune sorcière avait répondu à son ancienne directrice comme au temps ou elle était encore une étudiante à Poudlard, ce qui fit sourire son mentor, mais lever les yeux au ciel à Harry.

« Mes très chers enfants, je vous prie de bien vouloir entrer dans le seul réseau de cheminée au monde non surveillé. » s'enthousiasma Lupin, ce dernier crut même voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry à ce moment précis.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la cheminée, elle avait toujours eu le mal des transports. Harry la rejoint aussitôt pour prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette que lui tendait Remus, et la jeter à leurs pieds en articulant bien fort :

« Bar Le Spinosa ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent soudain dans un brasier de couleur verte, Hermione sentit son cœur se soulever alors que sa vision du salon du manoir se brouillait pour laisser place à celle d'une remise. La jeune femme se sentit soulagée mais vacilla en sortant de la cheminée.

« Doucement demoiselle, laissez-moi vous aider, s'éleva une voix, voilà, ça va mieux ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur le bras qu'on lui tendait, elle reprenait ses esprits. Merlin qu'elle détestait cette fichue poudre ! Se remettant de ses émotions, elle pu observer les alentours. La remise du bar était pleine de palettes de bouteilles, de canettes, de sachets de chips et autre denrées du genre mais pas seulement, les connaisseurs pouvaient apercevoir des aliments magiques, dissimulés sous de grandes bâches. Les murs étaient faits de briques rouges, Hermione se dit que le bâtiment devait être ancien.

« Oui, ça va aller. Merci Monsieur Barouch, dit-elle enfin en regardant l'homme. »

Il était grand, un peu rond, cela devait plus être dû à son âge ainsi qu'aux litres de bières ingurgité qu'à autre chose. Il avait un visage couleur sanguine, mais il atténuait le tout avec un grand sourire posé sur ses lèvres ainsi que des yeux bleus, incroyablement vifs. Il était habillé à la manière moldu, ce qui fit penser à Hermione que son bar avait principalement une clientèle qui ne pratiquait pas la magie.

« Appelez-moi Joseph, répondit ce dernier. Ah ! Monsieur Potter, je présume, enchanté ! s'écria-t-il en voyant Harry s'épousseter près de la cheminée.

- Joseph, fit le survivant avec un signe de tête en guise de politesse.

- Je suis ravi de vois voir ici, et je vous aurais bien proposé de bavarder autour d'un bon whisky pur feu mais nous sommes réunis pour une mission importante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, hésitants, ce monsieur Barouch était décidemment assez enthousiaste.

« Cela dit, continua le barman, nous avons le temps, Monsieur Malefoy n'apparaît qu'à 23 heures pile chaque soir. »

Hermione vit qu'Harry se contenait pour garder son calme, partir à la recherche d'un ennemi qu'on pensait éradiqué ne devait pas être chose simple pour lui mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, savoir si son ancien compagnon de dortoir était vivant.

« Comment agit-il lorsqu'il est là? s'enquit-elle alors de demander.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Remus, il est très discret, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Les hommes discrets sont dangereux, ce la signifie qu'ils ont des choses à cacher, et pas que des belles, j'imagine.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, approuva Harry avec un sourire ironique, alors que son amie lui lançait un regard assassin.

- Que fait-il ici chaque soir ? continua Hermione.

- Il boit beaucoup, mais il n'a jamais semblé avoir dépassé ses limites, ce qui montre sa prudence. Comme vous le savez déjà sûrement, il est très solitaire – les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard échangèrent un regard, à cette époque, Drago Malefoy n'était que très rarement seul, du moins, publiquement – mais ne décline jamais une invitation lorsqu'il se fait aborder. »

Hermione était très attentive aux paroles de Joseph et ses questions devenaient de plus en plus précises, mais l'homme était un fin observateur et il lui répondait sans trop de difficultés. L'heure tourna ainsi, entre les questions d'Hermione et les allées et venues du patron, sous le regard désabusé du Survivant.

« Il est ici, annonça le barman, en revenant une énième fois de sa salle.

Le cœur d'Hermione se stoppa, elle saurait enfin la vérité, elle avait besoin de savoir si ce garçon qu'elle avait appris à apprécier était mort ou pas. Elle lança un regard en biais à Harry qui lui semblait impassible, voire ennuyé. Mr Barouch prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le mur qui faisait office de cloison entre la remise et la salle du bar.

« _Aparo_ ! » lança-t-il d'une voix claire en dessinant un rectangle avec son arme.

Cette partie du mur, anciennement opaque semblait l'être de moins en moins au fil des secondes pour devenir totalement invisible. C'était une sorte de fenêtre sur la salle. Le bar était plein d'une atmosphère quelque peu rustique, le plan de travail était fait de bois, ainsi que les tables, les chaises, et même les ornements. Les lumières étaient tamisées mais on pouvait clairement distinguer les personnes : plusieurs groupuscules s'agitaient autour d'une table. Apparemment, cet endroit avait du succès et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre de la musique moderne comme plus traditionnelle ou nationale, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Autrement dit, on pouvait trouver n'importe qui dans ce bar. Même Hermione appréciait l'endroit, elle le trouvait chaleureux, pratique pour se retrouver entre amis ou faire des rencontres. C'était également une planque idéale pour un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, songeait-elle.

« Evidemment, il ne peut nous voir, devança Monsieur Barouch, qui sentait les questions arriver, je vous le garantis. »

Hermione approuva tandis que l'homme retournait derrière son bar. Malefoy était là, assis au comptoir, face à eux, le regard dans le vide. Il ne ressemblait pas totalement au jeune homme de ses souvenirs mais quelque chose hurlait à la sorcière que c'était bien lui et qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? souffla-t-elle au jeune homme.

- J'aurais aimé te dire que c'est bien lui pour qu'on en finisse mais hélas, je n'en suis pas du tout certain. On attend qu'il parte et on va vérifier ça, par nous même, comme convenu.»

La sorcière acquiesça, elle savait qu'Harry ne pourrait le reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil surtout avec toute l'animosité qu'il pressentait à l'égard de l'ancien Serpentard, mais cette option lui convenait. Elle pourrait en savoir un peu plus sur lui de cette manière.

Ils n'eurent guère longtemps à attendre, qu'un homme s'approcha de Malefoy d'un pas décidé avec un verre de scotch à la main. Il posa le verre devant sa cible, qui leva un sourcil, le regard joueur. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais ni Harry, ni Hermione n'entendait quoi que ce soit.

« Bon sang, voilà que je regrette les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George, marmonna Hermione. »

L'homme s'assit à côté de Drago, il en était très proche et lui parlait presque à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre la jeune femme dans un premier temps : autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, il ne se laissait pas aborder aussi facilement. L'homme se fit insistant, il flirtait ouvertement.

Harry, lui, regardait la scène quelque peu incrédule et sa coéquipière s'en amusa franchement. Enfin, se reprit-elle, Drago et elle avaient évoqué la bisexualité du jeune homme plus d'une fois, ce serait tout de même une coïncidence énorme si l'homme qui leur faisait face devait être un inconnu. Elle secoua la tête, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Hum…fit Harry, pensif, j'imagine que les chances que cet homme soit la fouine sont quasi anéanties. »

Hermione l'observa, apparemment, cette nouvelle semblait faire plaisir au jeune auror.

« Navrée de te décevoir mais il va falloir que je t'annonce quelque chose d'important avant que l'on aille plus loin. »

Elle lui raconta alors cet épisode pour le moins surprenant qui avait marqué sa septième année : le jour où elle avait surpris Malefoy avec un garçon de Poufsouffle. Elle lui expliqua que ce moment avait été charnière pour eux, il a été la base de ce que l'on pouvait nommer amitié. Harry la regarda avec des yeux exorbités à plusieurs reprises lors de son récit.

« Important, tu disais ? C'est plus qu'important, c'est primordial ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à l'Ordre ? Ou tu aurais pu nous en parler ! Et « une amitié » ? Tu te fous de moi, cette stupide fouine est incapable d'avoir de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

-Ne t'énerve pas, Harry ! souffla Hermione avec véhémence. C'était une promesse que je lui ai faite ! Et puis, c'est faux, il était… Oh et puis tant pis, ca ne te regarde pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai la conviction que ça ne peut qu'être lui.

-Une promesse…bougonna le jeune homme. Pfff ! Tu lui as promis des choses en plus, non mais j'hallucine !

-La n'est pas la question ! Regarde, il sort, s'exclama la jeune fille en attrapant le bras de son ami. »

Ils passèrent en trombe la porte de la remise, saluèrent rapidement Mr Barouch qui comprenait parfaitement leur hâte et sortirent du bar d'un pas rapide mais mesuré. Ils se stoppèrent, attendant que le blondinet et son compagnon ne soient plus dans leur champ de vision pour les suivre à distance, mais hélas les deux hommes restaient plantés au bout de la rue. Par malchance, le bar se trouvait dans une ruelle très éclairée pleine d'autres mêmes établissements que celui dont ils sortaient. Elle était quasi déserte à cause du froid mais animée grâce aux musiques provenant des autres cafés et restaurants. De plus, ils se trouvaient à un carrefour, le Spinosa était à l'angle, ce qui leur faciliterait la tâche pour s'échapper en vitesse mais de ce fait, Malefoy et sa conquête bavardaient juste en face d'eux. S'il tournait la tête, il pourrait les voir sans problème.

« Ok, souffla Harry, collé contre le mur du bar, et maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, on n'est pas à l'abri avec ces lampadaires, il vaudrait mieux se cacher dans une allée. Et vite ! » pressa Hermione en poussant Harry dans la ruelle adjacente alors qu'elle vit Drago se retourner vivement en regardant la porte du bar. Elle le connaissait bien, il était sur ses gardes et il semblait qu'Harry et elle n'étaient pas à la hauteur.

« Bon, on est sûr que ce soit lui, non ? On devrait rentrer. »

Hermione allait protester et proposer un autre plan d'action à son camarade lorsqu'un cri retentit. La sorcière se plaqua juste avant l'angle de la ruelle pour voir de quoi il retournait : l'homme qui accompagnait Malefoy s'était enfui, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la direction opposé. Elle fronça les sourcils, de quoi un moldu pouvait avoir peur au point de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle dut sortir de sa cachette pour apercevoir des silhouettes noires et encapuchonnées entourer Malefoy et l'emmener loin du tumulte de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? Reste là !

-Je vais les suivre tiens ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

-Non mais ça ne va pas? Reste ici tout de suite ! Mais la jeune sorcière ne l'écouta pas et tenta de se dissimuler derrière un arbuste dense non loin du groupe de mangemorts.

-Ron va me tuer » continua Harry avant d'aller la rejoindre, non sans une extrême prudence.

Ils suivirent de loin le groupe qui se voulant discret, s'éloigna et emprunta des allées plutôt étroites. Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry perdait patience, ils n'avaient presque aucun moyen d'être en sûreté s'ils les pistaient mais la sorcière se laissait guider par son instinct. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait, se disant que ça n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes mais sa détermination à connaître la vérité l'emporta sur tout le reste et particulièrement sur son côté raisonnable. « Puis Malefoy pourrait être en danger » pensa-t-elle avec horreur. Elle pressa le pas et ne se retourna même pas pour voir si son compagnon la suivait.

Après quelques minutes de marche qui les avaient fait s'enfoncer dans la ville, le groupe se stoppa dans un autre carrefour. L'endroit semblait dépeuplé, les bâtiments s'élevaient sur au moins quatre étages cachant la lumière de la lune, ce qui amplifiait l'ambiance lugubre. Hermione se cacha à nouveau à l'angle d'une bâtisse, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les mangemorts. Elle se plaqua contre le mur lorsqu'un des mangemorts fit rapidement un tour pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages, heureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas très attentif.

« C'est bon, fit-il à ses camarades, en revenant vers eux. »

Hermione compta huit personnes, Malefoy inclus. Malgré la puissance qu'il possédait, il ne pourrait jamais s'en tirer seul.

« Très bien, Merci Kleid. Messieurs ! annonça le plus grand des hommes présents. Voici face à vous, Drago Malefoy, le plus misérable des clandestins ! Le plus gay aussi ! Cette déviance n'est apparemment pas passée malgré les avertissements du maître. »

Les autres se mirent à rire. Ils avaient fait mettre Drago sur les genoux, en leu milieu et ils lui criaient des injures homophobes. Hermione distingua la baguette du fugitif dans les mains maladroites de l'un des hommes. Ayant une certaine connaissance des mangemorts, elle sentait d'ici qu'il était inexpérimenté, mais juste avide de sang et de cruauté, tout comme celui qui avait la ronde. Donc sur sept, cinq tiendrait la route, de plus, celui qui s'était joué de Malefoy semblait le connaître, il devait être leur chef, ou quelque chose dans le style s'imaginait-elle. Le combat risquait d'être inégal.

Hermione sentait Harry près d'elle mais ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Bon ! Que faire de toi à présent ? reprit le plus influent des mangemorts présent. Te ramener comme ça au Maître pour qu'il te torture et ainsi recevoir la récompense ? Ce serait le plus sage en effet… »

Il pointait le bout de sa baguette dans le cou de Drago, qui lui, paraissait inatteignable.

« Mais, je ne suis pas très sage. Et j'aimerais bien voir ta face de tapette s'éclater contre le sol. Vous en pensez quoi les gars ? »

Les rires redoublèrent, les coups de pieds commencèrent à abimer Malefoy. Il ne broncha pas.

« On doit l'aider à se sortir de là ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on nous l'a interdit ?

- Et alors quoi ? On reste ici et on attend de que ça passe, pour pouvoir affirmer la véritable mort de Drago Malefoy après coup?

- Ce serait plus prudent, effectivement ! Que fais-tu des ordres Hermione ?

- Et depuis quand tu les écoutes ? Il s'agit de la vie d'un homme bon sang ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle dégaina sa baguette et lança des stupefix sur le groupe de mangemorts qui 'en prenait encore plus violemment à Malefoy. Celui-ci, nullement stupéfait, profita de la diversion qu'on lui offrait pour faire venir sa baguette à lui, tout en balançant des éclairs par le bout de ses doigts en directions de trois mangemorts. Aussitôt touchés, ils furent projetés contre les poubelles se trouvant derrière eux, apparemment morts. Hermione fut surprise mais ne se démonta pas, et continua les attaques contre les assaillants, après quelques hésitations, Harry en fit de même. Mais il s'avérait que Drago n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Avant même que les deux membres de l'Ordre sortent de leur cachette, le sorcier avait de nouveau fait jaillir des éclairs de ses mains pour finalement tuer les sept mangemorts qui l'entouraient. A présent, il se tenait debout, seul au milieu de cadavres. Il remit sa cape correctement, se lança un sort pour rendre leur état a ses vêtements, et d'un claquement de ses doigts, les corps se transformèrent en poussière.

« Je vous attendais plus tôt, prononça-t-il calmement mais assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Toujours un temps de retard ces lionceaux. »


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente mon chapitre quatre avec beaucoup de retard je sais bien. Que faire à part vous demander humblement de me pardonner et d'espérer que vous apprécierez ma plume ? _

_Pour ceux qui m'ont posée la question, je publie aussi dans la bibliothèque du site interactif de sous le pseudo de darkjess. Je remercie à nouveau ceux qui ont reviewé ou marqué ma fiction. Cela redonne le sourire de savoir que quelques personnes nous lisent._

_Bonne lecture !_

Il faudrait parfois réfléchir à ses actions avant de projeter des corps dans les rues d'Amsterdam pour en faire de la poudre à canon.

C'était la pensée qu'avait eu Drago Malefoy en tournant sur lui-même pour voir l'étendue des dégâts causés par sa magie noire tout en faisant un peu de ménage autour de lui. Non seulement sa manière peu aimable de se défendre l'avait épuisée, mais en plus, il avait réduit des gens en poussière sous le regard de deux témoins, et pas des moindres… Il secoua lentement la tête en poussant un soupire inaudible : tout ce travail, cette minutie pour lesquels il avait tout abandonné depuis plus d'un an s'envolaient sous ses yeux.

La panique le gagna le temps d'une seconde. Et alors quoi ? Il allait de nouveau être en fuite, il allait devoir tout recommencer encore et risquer à chacun de ses pas la captivité, la torture, la mort ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort gagner, surtout pas après le sacrifice de Rogue.

A cette évocation, il se ressaisit rapidement. Il avait senti l'occasion soudaine de tourner la situation à son avantage. Certes il avait été découvert par les mangemorts - même s'il s'interrogeait sincèrement sur la manière dont ils avaient accompli cet exploit - et cela le mettait clairement en danger de mort imminent mais deux membres de l'Ordre de Phoenix avaient également retrouvé sa trace.

L'idée ne le comblait guère mais il appréhendait depuis quelques années une sorte confiance qu'il ne saurait expliquer envers Granger, et la chance avait fait qu'elle se trouvât juste devant lui. Il savait quoi faire pour rester en vie et assouvir sa vengeance. Une lueur de victoire enflamma ses yeux déjà rougis par le harassement.

« Je vous attendais plus tôt, prononça-t-il calmement mais assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Toujours un temps de retard ces lionceaux.

- Malefoy… »

Elle avait murmuré son nom comme on prononce celui d'une personne disparue. Après des années où elle l'avait cru mort, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, bien vivant. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle se sentait aussi légère à cet instant et elle tentait tant bien que mal de se persuader qu'un étrange bonheur ne l'envahissait pas. Il était là, droit, fier, plein de cette suffisance et de cette confiance qui le caractérisait et pourtant, il n'était pas exactement celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle l'avait su au premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla la voix d'Harry. On était censé faire du repérage et voilà qu'on se retrouve avec sept cadavres réduits en miettes par cette sale fouine ! »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Sa tâche sera peut-être plus ardue que prévu.

« Tu ne veux pas hurler plus fort encore ? le réprimanda Hermione à voix basse. Je te rappelle qu'on est au beau milieu d'un quartier moldu !

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché d'envoyer des stupefix à tout va pour le sauver lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir aider un mangemort Hermione ? Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin et que tu ne semblais pas aussi surprise que moi ! »

Potter ne décolérait pas et Drago regardait l'échange avec amusement, trouvant la situation pour le moins ironique. Granger… elle avait gardé les révélations qu'il avait été contraint de lui faire - se trouvant parfois dans des postures indélicates - même après sa prétendue mort. Pourquoi ? Les Gryffondors seraient-ils aussi loyaux qu'on le disait ? Il en doutait pourtant. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait d'estime uniquement pour elle et il espérait intimement qu'elle n'était pas du même avis que ce cher Survivant.

« Il n'est pas un mangemort ! Ce qu'on a vu ne t'a donc rien démontré ? »

Drago inclina légèrement la tête du côté gauche, satisfait : elle croyait encore en lui. Potter n'avait plus aucune chance face au pouvoir de persuasion de son amie.

« Et si on lui posait la question, hein ? Alors fils à papa, c'est marrant de torturer les siens ? »

Malefoy fut pris au dépourvu pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie : le sorcier pointait sa baguette sur lui. Ils le pistaient et maintenant Potter voulait le tuer, il ne comprenait pas la logique de ces actions. Le-Sauveur-de-la-Nation semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions mais face à cela, Drago restait de glace il se savait invincible.

« Harry ! »

« Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Mr Baruch en voyant revenir dans son bar par la porte de la remise les deux sorciers partis quelques heures plus tôt. »

Le Survivant flottait grâce à la baguette de Granger et un jeune homme blond qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement la suivait d'un air hargneux, les mains et les pieds liés grâce à la magie.

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir, répondit la sorcière.

- Mais vous semblez exténuée mademoiselle ! Et Mr Potter va-t-il bien ? Et que fait le jeune Malefoy avec vous ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour Harry, il a juste reçu un gros coup sur la tête qui avec un peu de chance lui remettra les idées en place. Pour Malefoy, nous n'avons guère eu le choix, il s'est fait attraper et battre par des mangemorts. Notre but premier étant qu'il reste en vie, nous avons été dans l'obligation de le secourir et donc Harry a été légèrement touché dans la bataille, enchaina-t-elle rapidement en lançant un regard en biais à Malefoy ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer les fiers.

- Je vois… même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il vous était demandé, je comprends votre réaction à l'égard de ce jeune homme. Mr Baruch scruta l'ancien mangemort avec attention. Si vous m'assurez que tout va bien, vous pouvez rentrer pour expliquer tout ceci à l'Ordre.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Je dois retourner en salle, je vous fais confiance Miss et…tentez d'arranger Mr Potter, c'est un grand homme tout de même, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça. »

Il semblait inquiet pour Harry. Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et l'homme s'éloigna.

« Tu t'amuses bien à jouer l'élève parfaite alors que je suis forcé de rester comme ça ? cingla la voix trainante de Drago, silencieux jusqu'à présent. Il levait ses mains liées vers la sorcière qui esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de se reprendre.

- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Et encore, j'aurais dû t'assommer et te faire léviter à côté de lui ! Ce n'était vraiment pas malin franchement !

- Essaye un peu pour voir, rétorqua le jeune homme, faussement menaçant. Il m'a attaqué de front je te rappelle. Sois heureuse de mon action, tu sais très bien que j'aurais pu faire bien pire si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé, rajouta-t-il en regardant le corps flottant avec dédain.

- Ces détails-là, je te prie de les garder pour toi une fois que nous serons arrivés. Je ne sais déjà pas comment leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, alors si tu veux vraiment qu'ils te laissent coopérer, tu ne dis rien et tu me laisses parler sauf si tu en as l'autorisation !

- Oui et j'aboie comme un bon petit toutou aussi ? s'énerva-t-il en se retournant vivement pour être face à elle. »

Elle le regardait intensément, Harry était toujours évanoui. Le sorcier « captif » sentait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire les choses de cette manière… mais il ignorait pourquoi.

« Drago… »

Quoi encore ? Ca ne suffisait pas qu'il ait à porter ces entraves, il devait en plus faire dans le politiquement correct ? Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas œuvré dans les rapports humains. Parler avec un « égal », quelqu'un qui n'était pas sous l'influence d'opiacés, il n'avait déjà pas une place de choix dans cette catégorie du temps de Poudlard ce n'était pas deux ans de séquestration et une autre année passée à se fondre dans la masse qui allaient permettre d'arranger ça. Certes, avec elle cela avait toujours eu un caractère distinct, le fait de communiquer plus ou moins normalement ne relevait pas de l'exploit. Avec elle, il savait s'exprimer sans forcément adopter une attitude suffisante ou hautaine. Il n'avait jamais appris à parler sans arrière-pensée, sans masque, sans méfiance avant de la connaître. Mais dans la situation actuelle ? Devait-il lui faire totalement confiance ? Elle l'avait couvert pour le sort lancé à Potter mais lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient sur son terrain, lorsqu'il serait obligé de contenir ses pouvoirs, qu'en serait-il alors

« Avant de rentrer je dois te prévenir, lui confia Hermione d'une voix calme, tu vas être passé au crible. Tu n'auras pas droit à l'erreur, tu seras sous le joug des provocations de Ron, de la haine de Harry et des nombreux soupçons des membres de l'Ordre comme tu t'en doutes. Tu passeras au Verisaterum, le plus puissant qui soit crois-moi. Ne joue pas avec eux, ils ont besoin de toi et inversement fais-nous gagner du temps. »

Drago soupira longuement. Il la sous-estimait sans cesse, et le savait mais il le devait. De nature méfiante voire craintive au final, il avait été un lâche et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de changer pour survivre mais cela n'altérait en rien sa nature profonde. Il se connaissait : Drago Malefoy était lâche, méfiant et doté d'une fierté sans borne. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours toute la magie noire ou blanche du monde ne pourrait opérer en lui ce changement que lui-même désirait. Alors oui, il se devait de la sous-estimer, cela lui rendait les choses plus simples, sa confiance en elle redevenait partielle, et il se sentait plus libre.

« Je sais. »

Un bruit assourdissant fit faire volte-face aux deux sorciers.

« Tiens ! La Belle aux Bois dormant est enfin réveillée, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller. »

Hermione se posta devant Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Le sort de Drago s'était estompé au bout d'une heure, comme il l'avait prédit. La connaissance qu'il avait de sa propre magie était impressionnante, personne ne pouvait contredire ce fait.

« Qu'est-ce que…Harry était debout et regardait tout autour de lui d'un air dubitatif.

- Je te raconterai tout une fois au manoir, nous devons rentrer, le coupa Hermione. Et oui Malefoy rentre avec nous.

- Malefoy ?

- Lui-même, répondit l'intéressé d'un air suffisant. La suite risquait d'être fort sympathique.

- Tu n'es pas mort ? s'étonna le Survivant.

- Harry ! »

La jeune sorcière l'observa longuement puis lança un regard inquisiteur vers l'ancien mangemort.

« De quelle nature était ton sort exactement ? l'interrogea-t-elle ensuite, suspicieuse. »

Il soupira. Décidemment, il n'aurait même plus le loisir de pouvoir se jouer de ce petit prétentieux !

« Il rend confus, dit-il, désinvolte.

-Tu ne me diras pas ce que je veux entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ah cette Gryffondor… il devait bien se résoudre à admettre qu'il l'appréciait. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'elle était la seule personne l'entourant qui devait le plus se rapprocher du concept d'« amie ».

« Mais si tu n'es pas mort, que fais-tu ici ? Que faisons-nous ici ? Et pourquoi avec lui en fait ?

- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas devenu fou… lâcha la sorcière. Allez Harry, on rentre à la maison.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question ça ! Et pourquoi Malefoy viendrait-il à la maison avec nous ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Sa théorie d'un sort de mangemort dirigé contre Harry pouvait toujours fonctionner mais elle ignorait si l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami à présent devait être considéré comme meilleur ou pire que lorsqu'il était évanoui. Elle ne devait pas impliquer Drago si elle voulait qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que faire un pas dans la maison. Cela risquait d'être compliqué, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« 12 square Grimmaurd, prononça-t-elle distinctement en jetant de la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds après avoir rassemblé Harry et leur « prisonnier » autour d'elle. »

Drago voyait Granger qui tanguait il avait le vague souvenir de son aversion pour ce mode de transport. Potter semblait redécouvrir le monde magique alors que lui restait totalement impassible.

Alors c'était ça, le fameux quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, se dit le jeune homme en mettant un pied sur le sol de la bâtisse - un vieux manoir décrépit, aux tapisseries tellement usées qu'on pouvait deviner la couleur du mur sur lesquelles elles avaient été collées. Drago haussa légèrement les épaules ça ne le changerait guère de son studio délabré, il pouvait parfaitement s'y adapter mais devait admettre qu'il était déçu. Avec tout ce concentré de magie qu'il sentait affluer, ils auraient pu au moins remeubler de manière plus… disons accueillante. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit repartir quelques années en arrière. L'ambiance sombre, froide de cette demeure lui rappelait étrangement la salle commune des Serpentard à Poudlard et il allait rapidement comprendre pourquoi. En effet, lorsque Granger l'emmena faire le tour du propriétaire en attendant que les membres de l'Ordre daignaient bien se montrer – ils étaient en mission semblait-il – et ayant pris le soin d'interdire tout mouvement à Harry, en vain, elle lui expliqua que cette maison appartenait à la famille des Black. Sirius en étant le seul héritier, il l'avait lui-même légué à Potter. Quel gâchis, pensa Drago mais il comprenait mieux la présence des ondes qui se dégageaient des murs. Autant qu'il se souvienne, sa propre famille abhorrait les Black, sûrement par orgueil, se dit le descendant des Malefoy. Les deux clans étaient bien trop proches du Lord Noir pour s'apprécier, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient liées par les sœurs Bellatrix et Narcissa. La première étant la cousine de Sirius Black et la seconde la propre mère de Drago. Il aurait bien eu un élan de mélancolie à l'évocation de sa mère mais cela faisait quelques années à présent qu'il en avait fait le deuil à dire vrai, il n'avait pas eu le choix de faire autrement. Il s'attarda tout de même malgré lui devant l'arbre généalogique des Black dont nombre de portraits paraissaient avoir été brûlés. Drago approcha une main hésitante, voulant sentir le papier.

« Une œuvre de Sirius, souffla Hermione dans son dos. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette famille.

- Je veux bien le comprendre. »

Il effleura l'emplacement où le prénom de sa mère se trouvait.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, déclara-t-il après un silence. Le Veritaserum t'apprendra tout ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir. Fabuleux, n'est-il pas ?

- Ce n'est pas par plaisir qu'ils le feront, sache-le. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ta famille était partisane de Voldemort et que tu avais été forcé de devenir un mangemort. »

Les yeux de Granger s'emplirent d'une certaine malice et un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi me crois-tu depuis toutes ces années ? demanda-t-il soudain. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour te convaincre. »

Il sentait le regard de cette femme peser sur lui et avait l'impression brutale de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. S'il ne s'effondrait pas dans l'heure, il pouvait se considérer comme miraculé. Drago savait cependant qu'il ne succomberait pas à la fatigue. Dopé à la magie noire, ses ressources semblaient être sans fin. Et la magie présente dans toute la maison lui redonnait une certaine énergie. Il avait appris à en sentir les fluctuations et à les apprivoiser pour les utiliser à son avantage depuis qu'il étudiait et pratiquait la sorcellerie à très haut niveau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant entouré d'ondes magiques.

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer pendant mon sommeil, lui dit Hermione en reprenant la parole sur le ton de la confidence, cela relevait déjà de l'exploit pour un supposé mangemort, non ?

- Je t'ai déjà surprise en train de me défendre devant ta bande d'abrutis, reprit-il, voulant une réponse claire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Evite de parler d'eux en ces termes ici l'Ordre est constitué d'une bonne partie de la famille de Ron et Harry reste et restera le Survivant. Alors on se calme ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit.

« Harry, murmura Granger.

- Il a du redécouvrir l'usage d'une baguette magique, railla l'ancien mangemort.

- La baguette ! J'avais oublié ! On a vraiment eu de la chance que personne ne soit là pour constater les dégâts à notre arrivée. J'espère pour toi que ça lui passera rapidement, le réprimanda-t-elle vivement. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. Le spectacle de Potter totalement illuminé était une vision qui valait tous les gallions du monde. Granger le fusilla du regard en se précipitant en direction du son lui se contenta de la suivre d'un pas trainant. L'étrange sensation de légèreté qu'il ressentait fut cependant de courte durée : lorsqu'il entra dans la salle où ils avaient atterris quelques instants plus tôt, il reconnu sans difficulté la vieille McGonagall accompagné de ce loup-garou, l'ancien professeur Lupin.

Alors que Granger leur fit l'exposé de son rapport d'une manière tout à fait remarquable et surtout tout à fait faussée, il se sentait épié par les deux arrivants. Leurs regards se faisaient trop insistants pour paraître naturels et Drago devinait le choc auquel ils avaient été confrontés en arrivant. Ajoutant à cela l'instabilité psychologique du Survivant due au sort de confusion lancé par le Serpentard, ils auraient pu être furieux si Granger n'avait pas eu un inattendu et incroyable pouvoir de persuasion.

Face à cela, Drago se devait de ne pas crouler sous son masque d'impassibilité. Il l'utilisait si souvent que cela en devenait difficile de le mettre à l'écart pour avoir l'air juste normal. Expert dans l'art de dissimuler, quand il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments, le jeune homme n'excellait vraiment pas. Il allait pourtant devoir les convaincre de son innocence.

Les réjouissances pouvaient enfin commencer.


End file.
